powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Rangers (series)
Alien Rangers I don't get why Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers was removed from the list of series. It's an important part of the original storyline, and if someone should come to this page looking to see which series comes after Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, they'll be confused because Zeo doesn't show how Earth's time gets fixed. 02:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Reference Link The reference link 1 links to a now unavailible google news article, I don't know what the PR Wikia policy on references is, but I just thought I would point out that this one is no longer a working reference. Jayyson 03:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) CBS Please keep an eye on this page, someone keeps changing it to say that PR was on CBS instead of Disney! Digifiend 15:28, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll fix that. I'll have the page protected for a while. Next person I catch changing this page from Disney to CBS is getting banned. Ozu Miyuki 16:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Just caught the same person vandalising the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie page by saying it was Paramount instead of Fox: it was an unregistered contributor, IP address 118.137.48.217 I've reverted the edit. Digifiend 18:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : :The page got CBSed again. The culprit's IP is 118.137.48.17. I reverted the edit. Chris3123 16:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Page is under protection from new and unregistered users, and the member has been blocked. Ozu Miyuki 16:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Small tweak that needs to be made. :I don't know if anyone noticed this but Mystic force is missing from the list of Seasons that didnt have a teamup at the end of the Elements of a power rangers season section since i dont know how to edit in hyperlinks and stuff i figured id bring it to someone elses attention DeragonL 06:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::When you edit, there's a "How to make links" box on the left side of the screen. Basically you use double square brackets. :) Digifiend 01:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thanks for the advice im still very new to this.DeragonL 06:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Operation Overdrive On the list of series where the ranger's identities aren't secret, Operation Overdrive isn't included. Pie4ever0 (talk) 18:57, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes it is. "The Power Rangers are also forbidden to disclose their identities to the general public, barring extenuating circumstances (although this rule was disregarded in Lightspeed Rescue, SPD, Operation Overdrive, and RPM)." :::It wasn't there at the time I posted this. Somebody must've added it. Fact Removal We should remove the fact that PR might end. We won't even know if it will. Probably when Haim Saban dies, his son might take over. Who knows how long it will last. Flippinawesome (talk) 02:38, April 9, 2014 (UTC) I still have not got any replies, and it really gets on my nerves when this happens. Flippinawesome (talk) 00:53, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :It really gets on my nerves when people don't realize that eventually ALL shows will end. What is not known is WHEN it will end. It also rattles my bones when people expect responses to talk page sections as if they are entitled to them. ::And as far as I can see, all the article says about a possible end is that the show will remain on air until at least next year. :Well occasionally its nice to get feedback on a Talk Page, especially as that's how most wikis work - Instead here nothing seems to get addressed unless its raised on the Forum. However As Digifiend said I can't see what fact You are referring to Flippinawesome. Garhdo (talk) 02:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC)